


Off the Record

by aLinkToThePfalz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Kara Danvers, Cute, Cute Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Kara knows her Shakespeare, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Romance, lena is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLinkToThePfalz/pseuds/aLinkToThePfalz
Summary: Kara visists Lena's office for an interview and Lena tells her about her biggest regret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That took a long time to write. Writing from Kara's POV is more difficult than I anticipated.  
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> By the way, sorry for the bad summary.

 

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Kara knocked. Without waiting for a reply she opened the doors to Lena Luthor's office.

Just as expected, Lena was sitting at her desk, typing away at her laptop.

Without looking up she sighed, “Jess, I told you nothing is important enough to disturb me today.”

Kara bit her lip and looked down at her feet. Maybe she should have announced that she was coming after all. She figured that, since Lena had told Jess that Kara was to be let in whenever possible, it would be okay for her to just show up. Why hadn't Jess told her that Lena was busy?

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Hearing Kara's, not Jess's voice, Lena looked up. Her eyes were soft, softer than Kara had expected given the harsh greeting.

“Kara, I didn't expect you.” Her voice suddenly sounded oddly cheerful. Kara didn't know what to make of it. Eyes still transfixed on her shoes she said, “You're busy. I can come back at a later time.”

A thud made her startle so she looked up to see that Lena had slammed her laptop shut. She was getting up from her chair and walked around her desk. She strode towards Kara, the hint of a smile upon her lips. Kara was confused. Lena had seemed so irritated when she came in and now it seemed as though she had changed her entire attitude in a matter of seconds. “I'm always glad to see you, Kara. I assume you are here for an interview?”

Kara nodded, following Lena as she gestured to the couch.

 

“Unfortunately L-Corp has no interesting news to offer since our last interview,” Lena noted when they had sat down.

“It's not exactly supposed to be about L-Corp.”  
Lena arched one eyebrow, “Go on.”  
Kara exhaled. “Well...,” she started, “It's more of a personal interview. CatCo wants to hear more about the woman behind the company.”

A glint in her eyes, Lena gave a slight smirk, “Is that so?”

It was slightly unnerving, though not in a negative way. Lena's smirk always made her stomach flutter in a strange manner. Gulping, she nodded. “It's fine if you're not comfortable with that. I mean it's nobody's business, really. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about and I really don't mean to snoop or anything. I promise.”  
Lena laughed, making Kara stop her rant.

“Well then, what does CatCo,” emphasizing the word CatCo, “want to know?”

 

Kara bit her lip in thought, embarrassed that she didn't think of any questions prior to meeting with Lena.

“Um,” she contemplated for a moment, “What's your favorite food?”

Lena snorted. “That's what CatCo wants to know? How is that even interesting?”

“It's part of who you are and you are interesting.” Kara ducked her head as she felt her face flush at her admission.

“If you say so,” Lena chuckled. “My favorite food is sushi. Nothing with salmon, though. I'n allergic to salmon. It's quite sad because I like the taste.”  
“I like sushi too,” Kara smiled, “But potstickers are my favorite.”

“I've noticed.”  
“Really? How?” She didn't remember ever mentioning that during one of their conversations.

“You've been practically doing nothing else but eating potstickers at my fundraiser gala.”

And her face reddened further. It was a bit embarrassing to know that Lena had seen the way she ate, or rather devoured, her food. More interesting, however, was the fact that Lena seemed to have watched her at the gala. Kara didn't know what to make of it.

“I have a good metabolism,” she muttered, trying to defend herself against an accusation that wasn't even there.

“Well,” Lena patted her leg, “I envy you.”

Kara barely heard her, too distracted by the softness of Lena's palm.

 

“What else do you want to know?” Lena didn't retract her hand.

The sensible thing would have been to ask about life with the Luthors and what it was like to grow up around them. That's what CatCo readers wanted to read, what Snapper wanted to read. From previous conversations, however, Kara knew that it was a private topic for Lena and she felt asking that would be an intrusion. Lena had mentioned her relationship with Lex before but that was because she wanted to, not because she felt pressured to talk about it. Pressuring Lena was the last thing she wanted to do.

Instead she chose to ask about her hobbies.

“When you're running a company you don't have much free time,” Lena stated.

“But there must be something you do when you're not sealing business deals and developing new products.”  
“Sealing business deals and developing new products is pretty much all that I do.” Kara noticed the exhausted undertone in Lena's voice. Being the CEO of a major company certainly didn't seem like a fun job. She wished she could take some of Lena's tension away.

“If I do find the time, I like to read.”

Kara perked up at that. “Really?” she beamed, “What kind of books do you read?”

“Shakespeare,” Lena answered immediately but something about her tone was off. For some reason Kara didn't believe her.

“Shakespeare?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don't think so,” Kara chuckled.

“What do you mean you don't think so?”  
“I don't think so.”  
Lena frowned, but not in an angry way, “What makes you say that?”  
“I don't know, false face must hide what false heart doth know.” The quote was a bit misplaced but she couldn't let the chance pass to test Lena.

“So now you're quoting Hamlet at me?”  
She snorted, shaking her head, “Hamlet, really?”  
“Of course.” Lena was trying to sound confident but Kara saw right through it. She had to admit, however, Lena was a very good actress.

“It's Macbeth,” she said.

“Right,” enthusiastic nodding, “I knew that.”

“Sure you did.” Kara couldn't help but smile. Lena's behaviour was endearing. Of course she always found Lena's behaviour endearing.

“Now,” a dramatic pause, “what do you really like to read?”

It was Lena's turn to blush now as her hand left Kara's leg to scratch nervously at the back of her neck. “It's embarrassing, really.”

Kara gently gripped Lena's forearm in what she hoped to be a reassuring gesture. “You can tell me. I promise I won't judge.” As an afterthought she added, “Or laugh.”

Lena drew in a breath, before exhaling soundly, “I'm a huge Star Wars nerd. I read Star Wars books. Or I used to. I don't quite enjoy it as much anymore since Disney shut down the Expanded Universe.”

Kara didn't know what exactly she was talking about, but her heart felt fuzzy as heard Lena referring to herself as a nerd. She enjoyed learning that about Lena, especially because it was so unexpected. It made her all the more compelling.

“I like the Star Wars movies,” she admitted. And she did. It reminded her of her childhood. Of looking at the stars and traveling to other planets with her parents. She missed that freedom here on earth. “I've never heard of books, though.”  
“The books are amazing. Some are even better than the movies. The worlds are so much more detailed and you get to know so much about all the different cultures and politics. And don't get me started on the technologies. I would love for L-Corp to develop such things as Speeders and Vibroblades.” Kara's eyes were glued to Lena's lips as she enjoyed hearing her gush about something with so much passion. She loved to see this side of the CEO.

“That sounds really interesting,” and she wasn't lying. “Any recommendations?”  
Lena bit her lip in that way that was just so _alluring_ and in that moment Kara really wanted to kiss her.

“Hmm...,” Lena considered, “The Darth Bane trilogy is very good but if you want something more unconventional and daring, _Death Troopers_ is the way to go.”

“Yeah?” Kara was genuinely interested, “What's it about?”

“Stormtroopers. As zombies.” Lena's eyes were gleaming with excitement.

A laugh escaped Kara's mouth. “Zombies? In Star Wars? No way!”  
“Oh definitely. And it's so well written, some moments really chill you to the bone.”  
“I'll have to read it some time, then,” Kara smiled.

“I can bring you a copy if you want,” Lena sounded just as eager as she had when she offered to have Kara's parking ticket validated.

“I'd like that.” Of course she did. It gave her a perfectly reasonable excuse to see Lena again.

 

Looking at the clock on Lena's desk she noticed that they had been talking for a very long time. Longer than during all their previous interviews and Kara had only asked her two questions. She liked the fact that conversation flowed so easily between them.

“Okay, last question.” She didn't want to leave but she knew Lena had a lot of work to do and she didn't want to be the reason she was forced to stay at the office until late at night.

“What is your biggest regret?”  
“My biggest regret? That's easy.” Kara could detect a mischievous glint in Lena's eyes.

“What is it?”

When she had asked the question she had expected to hear something about the Luthors or L-Corp. She certainly had not reckoned with what came next.

Lena looked straight into her eyes, her gaze, not unlike Kryptonite, making it impossible for her to move or breathe. “My biggest regret is not asking you out on a date when you first showed up at my office.”

Kara coughed. Loudly. “A date?” She squeaked, “You're joking right? You would never ask me on a date! Not that I wouldn't love to. Go on a date with you that is. But you're joking. I mean why on earth would someone like you want to go on a date with someone like me. I'm just a reporter or, well, trying to be one and you're Lena Luthor. You would never date me.”

Lena put a hand over Kara's, interlocking their fingers, her gaze never wavering. “I'm not joking. Go on a date with me, Kara Danvers?”

Kara swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat during her rant. “Really?” Her voice nothing more than a whisper.

Lena smiled. It was a soft, warm smile. A true smile. “Really.”

“Uhm, yeah, well,” she tried to control her stuttering and form a full sentence, “I'd love to.”

“Very well then,” Lena stood up and walked over to her desk to retrieve her phone. She pressed it into Kara's hand, urging her to add her number. “I will text you the details.”

Kara got up as well and handed back Lena's phone.

“I look forward to it,” Lena stepped closer to Kara, leaning in and pressing the softest of kisses to her cheek which immediately heated up.

“Me, me too.” Then, her confidence slowly returning, she grinned, “But only if you bring your copy of _Death Troopers_.”

Lena laughed, biting her lower lip in that way Kara adored, “I will. I promise.”

“I guess I'll see you then, then.” Kara frowned at her own choice of words, before heading towards the doors.

She rested her hand on the doorhandle and turned around one last time, “By the way, this entire interview is off the record.”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts, here or on tumblr.  
> My tumblr is: wordsaremykryptonite.tumblr.com


End file.
